Bound To You
by Mrs.Smolderholder
Summary: Elena and Damon have been fighting constantly recently. What happens when Stefan goes to great lengths to help them get over their issues, even if it will cost him Elena in the end. How long will Damon and Elena be able to fight the inevitable when they are magically bound together? How far will they go to prevent it from happening? *Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just wish I did.*
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first FanFic. i've had this idea for a long time but i just never had the nerve to actually write it, until the end of Season 4 when Bonnie bound herself to Katherine and that gave me the push i needed to go forth with this idea and actually write it. iI just want to thank my friend Rebecca, who convinced me to publish this. And who claimed that because my obsession with TVD and Delena people will respond well to this story, and this is one of the few times I want to prove her right._

_Summary: _Elena and Damon have been fighting constantly recently. What happens when Stefan goes to great lengths to help them get over their issues, even if it will cost him Elena in the end.

_Just a heads up to everyone! THIS IS A DELENA FANFIC! I have nothing strongly against Stefan, but let's be honest...Damon is _**SO**_ much sexier! There is no set time where this story takes place related to the show but i do make references to certain things that have happened on the show. _

_I really hope you guys enjoy it :)_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 1:

"Are you freaking kidding me Damon!"

"Yes Elena, I just decided this would just be a better way to piss you off!"

"God, you are so infuriating!"

"Oh, your no better sweetheart!"

"Ah!" I scream as a slam Stefan's bedroom door. I take a deep breath as I lean my forehead against the cool door, allowing my heartbeat and breathing to go back to normal.

Turning around I immediately give Stefan the apologetic smile he has now become accustom to, ever since the fights between Damon and I have started. The fights have become more frequent as the weeks have gone by and over stupid things too. Sometimes it's like we purposely go out of our way to piss off the other, like 'accidentally' dropping all the blood bags or using up all the hot water in the house so the human would have to freeze her ass off. It's almost become a game to us; always trying to even out the non-existent score that is between us. And Stefan, sweet caring Stefan, seems to think that there is more to this. Like Damon and I are going out of our way to aggravate each other because we have unresolved 'things' that need to be addressed; but we keep brushing them aside because we both refuse to acknowledge them.

"What were you arguing about this time?" Stefan asks me as I climb into bed beside him and snuggle into his side.

"Does it really matter?" I say trying to stay calm and keep the hostility out of my voice.

"Elena..."

"Oh don't 'Elena' me, Stefan. You know exactly how irritating your brother is."

"Yes, but-"

"Exactly!" I say looking up at him, "So. You shouldn't be siding with the man who has been making your life a living hell for 145 years, but with the girl you love."

"I'm not on anyone's side." He says with an edge to his voice, as he quickly gets off his bed. I follow him as he leaves his room, walks down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Really? Cause your actions say other wise." I say to his back.

"Trouble in paradise I see." Comes the smooth voice of the most irritating man in my life.

We both look towards the parlor to see Damon sitting on the armrest of the couch with a tumbler half filled with bourbon in his hand and a smirk on his face. "SHUT UP DAMON!" Stefan and I say in unison. Only for the smirk on his handsome face grow and igniting a fire within me.

I look back up at Stefan, "Would you mind too much if you where to become an only child." I say through my teeth. I watch him crinkle his brow in frustration, only to be cut off from speaking because of the sound of Damon laughing.

I turn to look at Damon to see him wiping a non-existent tear from his face. "Wow Elena. Never pegged you as a comedian," he says trying to contain his laughter, "but I got to admit that joke was really funny. Tell another." He says mockingly as he knocks back the rest of his bourbon in his glass.

I start to walk towards him and slap that smirk off his face, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. "Elena just leave it alone." I can clearly hear the strain in Stefan's voice; the same voice you would use if you were talking to a misbehaved child.

I glare up at Stefan as he let's go of my arm and turns towards the door. "Where are you going?" I ask as I watch him pull on his jacket.

"Hunting. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." He says as he slams the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" I say after a moment of silence. I say it more to myself than anyone else.

But Damon being Damon and having the self-control of a rabid dog just can't help himself. "Probably upset about how his hair came out today."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Ever since Grams died, it seems all I've done is study all her Grimoires. Book after book, spell after spell. There is only so many spells a girl can take about making plants grow faster without wanting to shoot someone. More than once I have fallen asleep because of how boring some of this information is but being a witch makes it's an unavoidable task.

"Might as well try to make this fun and make a game out of it." I sigh as I close my eyes and randomly pick one of the leather-bound books. I open it and flip to a random page, blinding pointing at spell. Mentally praying that it's not another spell about plants.

Taking a deep breath I look at the spell I chose, "_Binding Spell?_ Interesting."

I was in the middle of reading, only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the front door. I look over at my phone only to see that it's close to midnight. I slowly make my way to the front door, hesitating briefly with my hand on the doorknob.

"Bonnie, its Stefan."

Letting out the breath I didn't notice I was holding and opened the door to see a desperate looking Stefan standing on my porch. "Stefan. What are you doing here?"

It's Elena-" he starts only for me to interrupt him in mid-sentence.

"Elena? What's wrong with Elena?" I ask instantly in panic mode. I knew that Stefan wasn't giving me a courtesy visit, not once has he ever shown up and something not be wrong. Would it be so hard to just once have someone show up at my door and there not be any danger.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, come down." Stefan says putting his hands on my shoulders. "Elena's fine, Bonnie. I promise you, she's 100% fine." I slowly feel the panic leave my body and my heartbeat return back to normal.

"Not to be rude or anything, but then why are you here?" I ask confused.

He takes a deep breath before he starts to talk. "Elena and Damon have been fighting recently," from the look on my face he rushed to continue before I could interrupted again, "and I know you hate Damon but hear me out." I nod signaling for him to continue. "Their fighting has become more and more frequent. They're constantly finding new ways to piss off one another, and I know it's not for fun or out of boredom; it's an unintentional outlet for their frustration and ultimately their confusion. There is something between them and it's causing them to act like this." He pauses for moment. I am able to see the pain in his green eyes as he forces himself to continue. "I know that I'm going to lose her because of this, but them avoiding it isn't doing her any good, nether is it for Damon or anyone else to witness their constant bickering."

"What exactly are you asking of me, Stefan?" I ask wearily.

"They refuse to talk to each other about their issues. So they keep burying everything and resorting to anger as an outlet for their frustration."

"So you want me to convince Elena to talk to Damon?" I ask getting more and more confused every minute that Stefan's talking.

"No. Jeremy has already tried that. So have Ric and Caroline. Telling them to talk isn't going to make them do it, if anything it's just going to make them more determined to ignore it-"

"And make them resent us for pushing them." I finish for him. If there is anything I know for sure after the many years I have been friends with Elena, is that she will bury her feelings for as long as possible. The more she hides her true feelings the more likely she will do something or say something stupid, when she explodes. It happened a lot after her parent's car accident and honestly I don't want to witness a repeat performance of it. "So what exactly are suggesting we do, Stefan?"

"Is there a truth spell or something, that will force them to talk?" he questions me.

"No." I say with a sigh, "A truth spell will only make them tell the truth and that's _if_ they decide to talk. They could still refuse to talk about it and then you're back to square one."

It was quite for a moment, while both of us tried to figure out our current dilemma. "There has to be something..." I say under my breath only to remember what I was reading before Stefan showed up at my door. "I have an idea," I say looking Stefan right in the eye, "but you need to trust me. Do you?"

"Yes." Stefan says without an ounce of hesitation.

"Than there are some things I need you to get for me." I say as I open the door allowing him to cross over the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! So here is chapter 2. It is shorter then chapter 1 but it does end off with a __cliff hanger that will lead into a chaotic chapter 3._

_Hope you all enjoy it :D_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 2:

"Damon!" I yell as I burst through the front door to the Salvatore Boarding House. I see him standing in front of the fireplace in the parlor nursing a glass of bourbon. He doesn't even look up at my arrival, just continues to stare at the flames in front of him.

I growl at his lack of response. The anger that has been building up in me all the way to the Boarding House feels like it's going to make me combust. I walking quickly to the drinking cart and don't even hesitate when throwing one of the glass tumblers at the back of Damon's head, breaking on impact.

"What the hell was that for!" He screams as he turns around to face me.

"You know exactly what that was for!" I fire right back at him.

As soon as I got out of the shower, after an extremely long day at school, I found my closet and drawers completely bare. The only clothing left in my room where a lacy pair of lingerie, a black pair of short shorts and a black button up shirt that I instantly recognized as Damon's; all left on my bed. Even the clothes I was wearing all day at school disappeared. And from the look on Damon's face he knows exactly where my clothes disappeared off too.

"Damon! Where the hell are all my clothes!" I say, quickly losing my patience.

"I thought I would do the generous thing and do your laundry. The lease you could do is thank me, Elena." He said with a sigh only to start to chuckle at the look of horror on my face.

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Not only is she ungrateful but she also finds the need to swear." He says mocking offence.

"So you thought leaving me this," I say pointing at the outfit Damon so generously chose for me, "would be an amazing idea."

"Actually, no." he says in a sincere voice as he walks up to meet me in the parlor entrance, "It would've been an amazing idea if didn't leave you the shorts." he says with a smirk and a wink.

Before he could even blink I hit him, quickly wiping the smirk off his face. He rubs his jaw and looks back at me, his blue eyes hard and void of any emotion. "Don't ever do that again."

"Make me." I dare him in the same even voice as he did.

The next thing I know Damon has my wrists locked in his left hand, while his body was pressing mine into the floor. I try to move only for me to figure out how pointless it was for trying. Damon's body was like a brick wall, on top of mine; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move a muscle. Even my legs which where tangled with his, where barely able to move.

"Now what was it that I told you not to do." Damon says as he lightly runs his free hand down my side and towards my bare thigh, all the while not removing his eyes from mine. The light movements he was drawing on my thigh started to do weird things to my belly, that I unwillingly liked; but I'd be damned if I let him figure that out.

I was saved from having to reply, from the sound of the front door being slammed shut. "What the hell is going on here?" came the voice of my very annoyed boyfriend.

"Well brother, Elena here came over to get my expert opinion on her new outfit." Damon says smirking down at me, not having moved an inch since Stefan walked in.

My eyes widen as I realized what Damon did. "You heard him driving up, didn't you? You planed this whole thing!" the sexy smirk growing on his face confirmed my thoughts. "You are unbelievable!" I say while glaring up at him.

He lets out husky chuckle, "You know," he says as he leans down as whispers in my ear, "most of the time that I'm in this position with a women, and she says that, its under completely different circumstances." he says as he gives me a once over, causing a unwanted shiver to go down my spine. "Although," he says as an after thought, "they usually do have a lot less clothing on." he says with a wink.

"God, your disgusting." I say as I look over at Stefan for help.

"We both know that's not what your actually thinking." he says as he jumps off my body and walks to his discarded glass only to realize he can't move past the side table closest to the entrance of the parlor. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" I ask from my position on the floor.

"It's like there's some kind of barrier up." he says, his voice fulled with confusion as he pushes against the barrier.

"What?" I ask as I get off the floor and walk towards Damon. "Let me see."

"Elena. Stop." I stop about 4 feet from where Damon stands only to see his hand meet nothing. "Its gone." he says in a voice so quite that if I weren't standing so close to him, I wouldn't have heard it.

"What's happening?" I ask, starting to get nervous.

"I don't know," he says as he turns around to face me, "but I bet lover boy over there, knows exactly what's happening."

I turn around to see Stefan's stone hard face, "Stefan, please tell me he's lying." The flash of guilt that crossed his face was the only confirmation I needed. "What did you do Stefan?"

The tension filled room was becoming unbearable, but it was quickly broken by the sound of a knock on the door.

* * *

_OMG! Who's at the door? :O_

_I really hope you guys __enjoyed this chapter.__ I'm almost done chapter 2 but as soon as I'm done I'll post it. But in meantime p__lease review and tell everyone about my fanfic :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter 3 guys! _

_Hope you all enjoy it :D_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 3:

_The tension filled room was becoming unbearable, but it was quickly broken by the sound of a knock on the door._

Without saying a word Stefan turned to open the door, letting in a nervous Bonnie.

She kept avoiding my eye contact; a nervous habit she's had ever since we were kids; she did it whenever had to tell me something that she knew I wouldn't like. The last time I was on receiving end of one of her 'please don't hate me for this' looks, was when she told me she had a thing for Jeremy. That's why; the look was the only thing I needed to know she was behind all this.

I look over at Damon and know exactly what he was thinking, but before I could even open my mouth to stop him, he was across the room with his hand around Bonnie's throat. "Undo whatever spell you used to try fuck up my life and maybe I'll let you live." Damon says as he starts to close off her access to air.

All Bonnie did was give him a look, a look that I quickly got use to seeing whenever Bonnie and Damon were in the same room. It always ended the same way for Damon: him withering on the floor in pain.

"Bonnie- AHH!" I cut off and grab my head, as I feel a splitting pain run through my skull. I look over at Damon and see him in a similar position as me. But unlike Damon and his vampire healing, I quickly start to lose consciousness. I know I don't have much time left.

"Stefan," I choke out, I see him turn to me though my blurry vision, "help."

* * *

I wake up, after what felt like hours, to the feel of a wrist being pressed against my mouth, and a voice urging me to drink. Slowly and painfully I move to grab the wrist and press it closer to my mouth as I drink deeply. I can feel the blood starting to work right away. My head starts to clear and my muscles start to relax with each pull of blood I take.

As soon as I push the wrist away from my mouth, I look up to see Stefan's worried filled eyes looking back at me, "What happened?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"You almost died," came Damon's voice filled with venom. I look and see him sitting on one of the couches staring at his abandoned glass of bourbon. "The little witch didn't see the need to go over the details of whatever spell she put on us."

"I did go over it, Elena." I look over and see a guilt ridden Bonnie looking back at me. The fear of having almost killed me was eating away at her. "I read the spell a dozen times, just to make sure nothing went wrong when I performed it."

"And obviously something did." Damon interrupts her, with as much snark as possible.

Bonnie continues as if he didn't interrupt her, "The spell was originally created for a witch and someone from the supernatural world. There was nothing in the Grimoire that suggested that something would happen if it was performed on a human and someone supernatural or in your case, both people who are from the supernatural world."

"What was the spell exactly, Bonnie?" I ask, starting to lose my patience.

"A few nights ago, I came across a spell. It originally created for away for the witch performing the spell, to keep an eye on someone supernatural." Bonnie said, as she reached into her bag and took out her Grimoire. She opened it and flipped it to the spell in question, handing it to me reluctantly.

I look down at the open book in my hands, _"Binding Spell?"_ I look back up at Bonnie from my spot on the ground, "You have got to be kidding me!" I say as I throw the book on the floor and jump to my feet. I walk over to the glass Damon has been glazing at for the past 10 minutes and drink the contents without even flinching. I forcefully put the empty glass in Damon's outstretched hand as I walk past him.

I get about a foot away from Bonnie before I hit the barrier; just adding to the anger burning within me. "Tell me exactly what all this means." I say in the coldest voice I could muster up.

"It means you're stuck with me." Damon says from behind me. But I ignore him and wait for Bonnie's explanation.

"It means you're stuck with him." She said hoping that joking around would lighten up the mood. But the look on my face made her wiped the small, desperate smile from her face. "But all joking aside," she said with a nervous cough, "it means you and Damon are bound to each other. You can only get about 8 feet away from Damon before you hit a barrier. And as we all found out," she says as she avoids looking at me, "one will feel pain, if the one they're bound to, is harmed."

"And you thought doing this was just a brilliant idea? What exactly made you think binding me to that egotistical asshole, was a good idea." I ask as a pointed to a very unimpressed Damon, behind me.

"Well, Stefan came to me-"

"Wait a second," I interrupt her, "Stefan came to you? As in my boyfriend Stefan?" I look at Stefan and see him staring back at me with his green eyes almost pleading for me, to forgive him.

He lets out a heavy sign before he speaks, "I went to Bonnie to get her to help me with the constant fighting between you and Damon. It's become a problem, Elena."

"There is no problem!" I say, failing to control the volume of my voice, "Did you seriously think that doing all of this was a better idea?"

"This was my last resort, Elena." He says, starting to lose his temper. "Your fights with Damon have gotten out of hand and you both refuse to get over your issues. So what was I supposed to do? Sit back and witness the creation of World War 3?"

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" comes Damon's unwanted commentary.

I spin around and face Damon. I don't even think twice when I whack him over the head.

"What did I say about doing that?" he says glaring down at me. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Stefan.

"You know exactly what you should have done." I say glaring at him, "You were supposed to take my side in all of this, instead of resorting to magic because you couldn't handle any of it."

"There are no sides to pick, Elena. I'm not going to be dragged into yours and Damon's stupid, childish games." he yells back at me.

"Sorry to have to break it to you Stefan, but that's exactly what a boyfriend does. He supports his girlfriend."

"Well than, maybe I shouldn't be your boyfriend." His glaze doesn't waver from mine as he finishes talking.

Silence hits the room as soon as the words left Stefan's mouth.

My emotions where not making any of this easier. So many of them things were running through my head, making it feel like time kept dragging on. Sadness, regret, guilt, but most of all anger were all boiling up in me, ready for me to snap at any moment.

"Fine!" I scream as I grab Damon's arm and forcefully pushing him out the front door of the Boarding House, slamming it behind me.

* * *

_Yup Stefan and Elena broke up. How will the break up effect Elena? You'll have to wait for the next chapter ;) _

_I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Please review and favourite and tell all of your TVD obsessed fans to read my fanfic. __  
_

_I promise the story is just getting better :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! So here is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 4:

"_Well than, maybe I shouldn't be your boyfriend." His glaze doesn't waver from mine as he finishes talking._

_"Fine!" I scream as I grab Damon's arm and forcefully pushing him out the front door of the Boarding House, slamming it behind me._

Did that seriously just happen? Did Stefan and I just break up? I knew it was always a possibility because he's a vampire and I'm a human. But I always thought that we would do everything and anything to make it work. Although every time someone brought up the idea of me becoming a vampire, Stefan shut down the idea, not even wanting it to be a possibility. How did he think we would last forever if he were to never age while I became old and grey? _'It could be because of Katherine. Maybe he doesn't want you to turn because he doesn't want you forever. Maybe you're a temporary substitute for the real love of his life.'_ The unwanted thought only was only causing my mood to go from bad to worse.

"Elena," I ignore Damon and keep walking to my car, "you can't just walk away from this. Bonnie still needs to unbind us." I just keep walking until I walk right into Damon's hard chest. "Stop acting like a 5-year-old and get your ass back in the house, or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you back in myself."

"And how about you stop living in your own delusional world where everyone is at you beak and call. Do you honestly think that if I turn around and walk into that house, that Bonnie is actually going to undo the spell? How stupid are you." I say as I push past him and get to the driver side door.

"Are you done yet?" he says as he spins me around and pushes me up against the door of the car, "Or do you want to yell or cry or scream, just because you just broke up with the love of your life." he says mockingly.

"Screw you." I say as I push against his chest, which only resulted in him pressing his body closer to mine and caging me with his arms.

He leans closer and slowly whispers in my ear, making sure he emphasizes each word, "We both know you would love to."

As soon as he leans back, I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding; hoping that Damon didn't notice my rapid heartbeat. From the smirk that kept growing on his porcelain face, I know he did. _'Great!'_

"I'm not going back in there, Damon. I just need to get out of here as fast as possible." I say letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Fine, get in the car." I raise my eyebrow questioningly, "Just get in the car. I'm driving."

I walk around the front of the car, to the passenger seat without arguing. After about 5 minutes of silence I reposition myself in the smooth leather seat of my car and watch Damon as he drives. I can't help but admire Damon's good looks. I'm not stupid or delusional; I've always realized how good-looking Damon was. I remember being a little shell-shocked at how hot he was when we first met. His strong body, his smooth velvety voice, and those eyes! I don't think I've ever seen eyes more beautiful. And I know how this makes me look. I have always found the Damon Salvatore, the seductive, charming, arrogant, cocky, overall jackass: attractive. It is kind of hard not too. But it's not just his looks that I find attractive. Even the arrogant, cocky side of him I occasionally like. He always finds a way to surprise me (when we are not at each other's throats anyways). Everyday is a new adventure with Damon.

What does this all mean? I have no idea.

What does this say about me, and my relationship with Stefan? Well if anyone knew any of this, they would probably call me a bitch, saying that I was using Stefan as a way to get to his bad boy brother. But none of that is true. I love Stefan. I'll always love Stefan. _'But if I love him so dearly, why is it that I'm not as hurt by this break up, as I should be?'_

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me what you have been thinking about so deeply for the past," he looks at the clock on the dashboard, "uhh...8 minutes that it has caused you to start to form, Stefan worthy brood lines?"

I ignore his comment and turn back to the windshield.

"Considering you dated my brother for...?" he turns and looks at me.

I raise my eyebrow not really getting where he was going with this, "2 years." I say reluctantly.

"Actually 2 years and 4 months to be exact-"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I read Stefan's journal." he said, nonchalantly. "That doesn't really matter. The point is that you were with him for a long time. Knowing women, and I do; you're reliving all those _precious moments._ Your first kiss, your first 'I Love You', your first time together. But let's be honest, I am way more skilled in the bedroom then Stefan could ever hope to be."

"I am so not having this conversation with you, Damon."

"Think about it, Elena." I humor him for a moment and turn back to look at him, "I was in love with Katherine for 145 years, only for her to tell me she felt nothing for me. But she waits 145 years; after dear Baby Bro got over her and started to move on, to tell him she is in love with him and that everything between them was real." he looks right at me as he says all this. "Why else would Katherine string me along, if I wasn't amazing in that department."

Sadly I have thought about it. When Katherine was running around Mystic Falls, wrecking havoc; her history with the Salvatore brothers was always at the forefront of my mind. I knew all about her undying love for Stefan and her infatuation with Damon. Obviously he had to be good, and good is probably an understatement depending the woman you ask. Damon Salvatore bleeds sex appeal. So yeah, it's kind of hard not to think about it. But will he ever know that? God no! Him knowing that would just add to his giant ego.

"What was the point of all of this?" I reply, my frustration very clear in my voice.

"The point is that you need to relax, Elena. Get out of that Stefan infected bubble you have lived in since the night we got back from Georgia." I can't help the small smile on my face as I remember that day. That is my favourite memory with Damon. The drinking, the joking, the laughing; everything about that day was easy. That day was amazing up until Lexi's boyfriend almost killed him. But even with that happening, that day was, well...fun. And right now, I really need fun.

"Than let's go." I say with a smile on my face.

"Sweetheart, I am way a head of you." he says grinning back at me.

* * *

_They're off to Georgia! I have to say their first road trip is one of my favourite episodes, so it was a given I would bring Delena back to where I believe they both started having feelings for each other. _

_As usual please review and favourite my story. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Everyone! So here is chapter 5._

_Hope you all enjoy it :D_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 5:

"Damon, this is my car."

"Yes but I'm driving, so I get to pick the radio station."

"No you don't!"

We have been driving for an hour. Everything was fine until I decided to turn on the radio, and because I'm with Damon, it caused all hell to break loose. "Stop changing the station!" I say slapping his hand away from the buttons, only resulting in him grabbing my wrist.

"Elena." he says in a warning tone.

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want." he grins triumphantly. "You win."

He turns it on to a country station and I immediately grown, "Do you actually like this music?" I asked a little horrified.

"God no." he says smirking at me, "But I know how much you hate it."

I glare at him as I open the glove compartment and take out my iPod. "No, no, no." he says as he snatches the iPod from my hands, "you're going to put up with this until we get to Georgia."

"Damon." I whine, "Please don't do this to me." I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." he says popping the 'P', "That look is not going to work on me."

I groan only igniting a laugh out of him.

* * *

For the next hour and a half, I had to listen to that crap. By the end I wanted to stab my eardrums out.

When we finally pulled up to a bar I all but jumped out of the car, heaving a giant sigh of relief that the torture was over. I look at the exterior of the bar, noticing how it looked a lot like Bree's bar from our first road trip down here.

I look over at Damon; his eyes darken as he looks at the bar. "Damon, is this-"

"It is." he interrupts his voice cold, only to soften as he continues, "Well it was."

I put my hand on the leather arm of his jacket, stopping him from opening the door. "What do you mean 'it was'?" I ask. I can tell from the tension in his shoulders where this was heading.

After a moment of him looking at anything but me, he turns and looks me right in the eye, "She died." The intensity in his eyes gave away the hidden meaning behind what he was saying. He killed her.

"You're an asshole." I say as I push past him and open the door to the bar.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I hear from behind, me right before I hit the barrier. I turn around and look at him glaring at me. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"No Damon. I am perfectly fine with you killing an innocent person." I spit back at him, low enough that none of the humans in the bar, would hear.

"Bree was anything but innocent Sweetheart, regarding any aspect of her life." He says with a smirk, but he's blue eyes were still cold as ice.

"Are you seriously going to joke," I say as I walk right up to him and poke him in the chest, emphasizing each word, "about you sex life with her. You killed her."

Before I could blink he had his hand around my wrist and spun me around and slammed my back into his hard chest. "I will do whatever the hell I want, Elena." He whispers into my ear. The unconscious growl in his throat causes my heartbeat to increase, but not out of fear but out of excitement. I'm so full of rage that I completely ignore what Damon is doing to me. "You have no right to judge me for killing that traitorous bitch. She deserved a more painful death, then what I gave her. And don't even try to kid yourself, Elena. I don't regret killing her, if anything I regret not dragging out her death until she begged me to rip her heart out." He says as he forcefully releases me and continues to walk to the bar.

As I follow behind him, I think over what Damon said. _'Traitorous_ _bitch? What the hell does he mean by that?'_ I sit down in the bar stool beside Damon. I look over and watch him silently. The tension in his jaw gives away all the anger that was building up within him, and knowing Damon as well as I do, it won't take much to make him snap.

I turn away from him and call over the bartender.

"Hey gorgeous. What can I get you?" he says with a cute little smile. I give him a quick look over. He's pretty cute. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, not an overly muscular body but not scrawny looking. He has a very 'boy next door' kind of look. Before I started dating vampires he would have been exactly the kind of guy I would have gone out with. A sweet guy that would bring me home before curfew and play stupid video games with my brother, but now that's all kind of boring to me. It's not that I feel like none of that still important; I still feel that way about the guy that I spend the rest of my life with. But it all seems kind of ordinary. There's nothing really exciting about it.

"Um...?"

"Ben." he says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ben," I say with a flirty little smile, "I'd like a beer and a refilled on whatever that asshole's having." I say nodding in Damon's direction.

I can see Damon rolling his eyes in my peripheral vision as he knocks back the rest of, what I'm assuming was bourbon.

"No problem," he says with a chuckle.

I turn back to Damon to see him giving me a disbelieving look. But I could have sworn that for a second I saw hurt flash in his eyes, but it was gone before I could make sure that's what I saw. "Seriously?"

"What?" I ask defensively.

"You broke up with my brother a couple of hours ago and your already hitting on some stranger, who only wants to get in and out of your pants. Wow," he says with a chuckle, "maybe you _do_ have more in common with Katherine, than your looks." he throws the insult into my face.

The hurt of his words hit my heart hard. Damon has said that before but it didn't hurt this much. _'Why does it hurt more this time?'_ There is no way in hell, I'm going to let him know that he's getting to me. So I decide to take a page out of the 'Damon Salvatore Handbook' and put up the wall he's so famous for having. "Ouch." I say with a smirk, "At least I have the decency to break up with a guy before I move onto someone else. Plus," I say looking at Ben fixing our drinks, "I'm doing it to get a free drink."

"You really think that's going to get you, your beer for free?" he asks disbelieving.

"Nope. I'm going to get your bourbon for free too."

"I doubt that."

"You want to bet?" The idea if making a fool out of the infamous Damon Salvatore was just too tempting to pass up.

"Fine, but if I win, every time a guy hits on you tonight, you'll make out with me." he says smirking as he sees my confidence diminish. "What are you afraid that you'll lose?"

"No," I rush a little to quickly, "Fine. But when I win, you're going to let me drive your car."

Damon absolutely loves his Camaro. It truly was his baby. He once told me that he would probably rather someone stake him than let them drive his car, which only made this the best payback.

"No, no, no." he says completely horrified. "That is definitely not happening."

"Awe. Your scared." I say mockingly.

"I'm not scared." he pauses as Ben walks over to us with our drinks, "Fine. Deal." he says as we shake on it.

Ben places the drinks on the bar, before sliding Damon's drink towards him.

I close my eyes as I take a sip of my beer, enjoying the bubbles going down my throat, causing moan to escape from my throat. When I open my eyes, my cheeks instantly heat up when I see how Ben's eyes were filled with lust. _'Oh my god, Elena! Seriously? You had to moan?'_ I internally scaled myself. I turn away from Ben as I try to control my blushing only to quickly fail, from the look on Damon's face. His eye's where so dark someone could have mistaken them for black. The awkward tension, from the moment, radiated throughout his whole body, making it very clear how effective he was by my idiotic moan.

I clear my throat before I looked back at Ben, "Anyways...' I say snapping both Ben and Damon back into reality, "How much do I owe you?" I ask with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry about it." he says, clears his throat slightly, "They're both on the house."

"Thanks." I say as I pull a groaning Damon from his stool.

As Damon and I walk up to the abandoned pool table off to the right of the bar, I turn to him smirking, "It seems I am the first person to ever be driving Damon Salvatore's precious car."

"Uh. No you're not." I raise a brow challengingly, "That moan was cheating. You were supposed to flirt with him not get him 'excited'. Ergo you failed." he says smirking back at me.

"No, no, no. 1 the moan was completely unintentional," I say as he snorts in disbelief, "and 2 even if it was intentional-"

"Which it was."

"-there was no rule against anything other than flirting."

"Fine. Than we'll play pool, every time the other person takes a shot you drink and the first one to make a fool out of themselves looses."

"You have to drink twice as much because of your unbelievable alcohol tolerance."

"Deal."

After the first few games I started to forget how much both Damon and I drank. After about game 5 Damon and I both decided to call it a tie because honestly neither of us were actually paying attention to the score, that or Damon didn't want to admit I won and be forced to let me drive his baby.

I was finally able to relax and have fun with a friend, if I can even call Damon that. Unbeknownst to me, my night was going to get very interesting, very fast.

* * *

_So that was chapter 5. i really hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter did end with a bit of a __cliff-hanger but the torture will be worth it. Chapter 6 has been one of my favourites to write, so hang in there._

_In the mean time please please please review and favourite and tell everyone you know about my fanfic. I do love hearing what you guys have to say._

_Until next time :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 6. I loved writing this one. _

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 6:

"Ben! Another round of shots over here!"

"Elena I think its time for me to cut you off." Ben says smiling at the pout on my face.

"No." I whine shaking my head like a puppy, "I'm not even drunk." I try to prevent myself from slurring.

"Fine, one more round." he says refilling my shot glass.

I drown the shot right away, enjoying the burn of the liquor down my throat. I spin around and bang into someone's hard chest causing them to drop their drink in the process. The sound of glass hitting the floor instantly sobered me up.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I say looking up at the green-eyed stranger standing in front of me.

"No, it's fine." he says with a slight Australian accent.

"At least let me buy you a drink. I promise not to knock this one on the floor." I reply trying not to blush at the look in his eyes.

"Well how could I say no, to a face that beautiful?" he says, causing me to smile in embarrassment. "I'm Daniel by the way."

"I'm Elena."

He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles, mimicking what Damon did when we first met. But unlike when I met Damon I feel nothing when Daniel does this. "It's a pleasure to met you, Elena."

Still holding my hand, I walk Daniel over to the bar and order his drink. As soon as it comes he breaks the silence, "So, did you come alone or with your boyfriend?" he asks, shyly looking away.

"You see that guy over there?" I say pointing a few stools down, "The one flirting with the blonde who is practically sitting in his lap?" he nods, "Yeah that's kind of my ex-boyfriends brother. He kidnapped me for the day." I say smiling as I see Damon looking back at me briefly having heard the whole conversation.

"So your single?" I watch as Damon's back tenses as he straightens out his back. _'How far can I push him this time?'_

"Very." I say sweetly, putting my hand on his chest. I can practically feel Damon's eyes burning into the back of my head.

I see Daniel shift his glaze over my shoulder and know exactly who's coming. "Hello Damon." I look over my shoulder at him, "Got bored of the blonde already?" I ask faking innocents.

"Funny, Elena." he chuckles humorlessly, looking me right in the eye, "Maybe that humor could have saved your relationship with my brother." he fires back, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"So this is the friend that kidnapped you for the day." Daniel says trying to break the tension.

"Well I wouldn't really consider Damon a friend," I say refusing to break my eye contact with Damon, "considering what ends up happening to them."

"How long are you doing to hold that against me?" Damon says through his perfectly white teeth.

"How long is it that you live again?" I ask my voice full of venom. I see him tense his jaw causing me to smirk, "Oh see you do have a weakness." I say matter of factly, "There was Caroline, and Bree. Oh and let's not forget about sweet, sweet Andie."

"Oh Elena," Damon says in a tone you would use on a child, "Sweet, naïve Elena. If Andie or any other women for that matter, was even considered my friend then we were definitely _special_ friends. And Andie as we both know was different." he says with a smirk.

Damon knows exactly how much I disliked Andie, I have nothing personally against the girl she was very sweet. It's just that there was something about her that just made me wish that a piano would fall on her head. Is that a weird thought to have about your boyfriend's brother's girlfriend? Yeah I think so.

"Of course. Cause God forbid Damon Salvatore can have a relationship with someone of the opposite sex and keep it in his pants for more than 5 minutes." I roll my eyes and look back at Daniel with an annoyed look.

"And what kind of relationship would it be if there was no sex? Oh wait; it was your relationship with my brother. " Damon says as he starts to walk by me.

"What the hell did you just say!" I step in front of him blocking his path to an annoyingly perky red-head that has been eyeing him all night. _'Is it just me, or is the female population ogling him more than usual?'_

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

I'm just about to punch him only to be stopped by an arm being wrapped around my waist, holding me back and preventing me from moving.

"Both of you need to take a break from the arguing. Do you guys always act like an old married couple?" Daniel says still holding me away from Damon.

"I would never want to be anything to that asshole." I growl out.

"Right back at you, sweetheart." Damon says glaring at me.

"Okay I was wrong. More like an old divorced couple." Daniel says under his breath.

"Really!?-" I was interrupted by a blonde girl running up to Daniel. She's was really pretty, green eyes and all, and by the look on Damon's face he noticed too. _'Great another bimbo.'_

"Danny, we got the drinks." she says looking at Daniel with a smile.

"Okay. Oh uh Elena, Damon this is my sister Kristen." he says removing his arm from my waist. I can't help noticing Damon's shoulders relax slightly.

Kristen's eyes light up as she looks over the blue-eyed vampire beside me. Yup definitely hate her. _'Wait. What?'_

"Hi." she says blushing slightly.

"Hi yourself, beautiful." Damon says doing his eye thing.

"Would you like to join us?" she asks him, but I answer just wanting to stop the eye sex between them.

"Yup. We would love too." I smile as she finally looks over at me.

"Great." Kristen says faking a smile as Daniel grabs my hand and walks us over to the rest of his friends.

"So," Daniel says after introducing Damon and I to his other friends, "what are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare." his friend Mike says as I slide into the booth after Daniel.

"Can you handle that, Elena?" I look across the table and see Damon giving me a grin.

"What are you getting at exactly, Damon?"

"You and fun don't really go together." his grin spreads as he sees the murderous look in my eyes, "That is why you dated my brother isn't it?"

I start to get up and smack the grin right off his face only to be pulled down, yet again my Daniel.

"Me first." I say not letting my eyes waver from Damon's.

"Fine. How long have you wanted to break up with my brother?" he continues before I could defend myself, "And don't lie. We both know the truth."

"And what exactly is the truth?"

"You wanted to do it after he came back to town last summer." he says referring to when Stefan ran off with Klaus and became the Ripper all over again.

Stefan and I did start drifting after he came back to town. It had more to do with his shut off emotions than the actual blood drinking. Just because I confided in Damon when we were dealing with Ripper Stefan, doesn't mean he knows everything about my relationship with his brother. "Wrong. I didn't want to break up with Stefan. His lack of trust in me was the deal breaker." I drown a shot, "Whose next?"

A few rounds pasted and the tension was still very much in the air. It felt like everyone at the table was waiting for either me or Damon to snap and do God knows what.

After more rounds past it felt like Daniel's friends were kind of scared to pick either me or Damon. More afraid that picking us would result in another argument. But when my turn finally came around its Kristen who asks. "Truth or Dare, Elena?"

"Truth."

"How long have you had feelings for Damon?"

I glare at her, "The only feelings I have for Damon is disgust and hatred."

I look over at Damon and see him laughing. "Oh, shut up Damon!"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kristen giving her brother a look, silently communicating with him as she rolls her eyes. _'God I hate that bitch!'_

"Really Elena?" she asks all knowingly, "because the constant glances the 2 of you have been giving each other for the past half hour, would say otherwise."

_'Bitch!' _

Daniel coughs awkwardly as he looks over at his sister again, "Damon. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he says drowning his shot, annoyance clearly written all over his face.

"I dare you to kiss Elena."

I start choking on my shot as soon as the words leave Daniel's mouth. "You want him to what?!"

"Oh you know, Elena. When 2 lips pucker," Damon smooches mockingly.

"It shouldn't be a problem, right Elena?" Kristen asks all innocently.

"What's your angle here Kristen? Do you honestly think that this will get Damon to sleep with you? Even he has some standards." I say not even caring her brother is beside me.

Determined to not give her the satisfaction of seeing me squirm, I slide out of the booth. "Get up." Damon raises his eyebrow questioning, "I'm serious."

Damon smirks as he stands in front of me, "Last chance, Elena." he says as he pulls me closer to me.

Instead of responding, I grab onto the collar of his leather jacket smashing my lips against his. The instant our lips touched, a fire was lit in me. The sparks were addictive as they spread throughout my body, making me want more of him.

I shouldn't feel this way about kissing Damon; I should just push him away but I just couldn't. I had no power over my body as I tangle my fingers in Damon's raven hair and angle his head to give me more access. A moan escapes me the more I kiss him. I can tell that Damon is just as effected as he pulls me closer to him, tangling a hand in my hair. I reluctantly break contact with Damon's lips, so I could catch my breath.

Still clenching onto Damon I look up into his lust filled blue eyes. "Get me out of here."

"With pleasure." Damon says huskily, as he urgently ushers me out of the bar.

* * *

_There is chapter 6! I really hope you all loved the end. Chapter 7 is just as good so it will be worth the wait._

_In the mean time please review and favourite. I love hearing what you think of my story. _

_Until next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! So here is chapter 7, i am a day late but it was worth the torture. _

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 7:

Silence.

2 hours worth of silence.

I can't even blame him this time. I instigated everything. It's my fault that we have been siting in complete silence for 2 hours. It's my fault that he won't even look at me. And to top it all off, it's my fault that I have once again, hurt him.

But none of this should have happened. None of it. And yet the only regret I have was stopping him.

* * *

_As soon as Damon and I were out the doors of the bar, we rushed as fast as we could to my car. _

_Before I could blink Damon was pushing me up against the side of my Elantra, his lips on mine. Just like in the bar, my body quickly caught fire. The fire seemed to grow hotter and hotter the more of him I got; I gladly welcome the burn of his lips against mine. _

_Everything about this moment was incredible. The way his lips felt on mine, the way our hips felt against each other, his hard chest against mine, his tongue..._

_"God, you're so beautiful." Damon whispers against my lips._

_I can't help but smile as I look up in his lust filled blue eyes. "Mmhm," I tangle my fingers in his dark hair and smash my lips against his. _'God those lips...'

_I quickly lose any train of thought as soon as his lips were on my neck, biting me slightly with his blunt human teeth. I release a moan only resulting in Damon wrapping my legs around his waist, making sure there was as little space between us as possible._

_"God, that feels so good." I say pulling his lips away from my neck._

_"It's Damon actually," he says with a smirk._

_"Shut up." I growl as I pull his body closer to mine._

_I was about to attack his lips again only to be interrupted by someone whistling. I look over to see 3 guys, in their early 20s, looking right at Damon and I. The sight of them was what broke me out of my lust filled haze. _

_Damon chuckles, ignoring them, "So where were we?" he asks with a smirk trying to kiss me again._

_I untangle myself from Damon and push him away. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ "No where." I say as I try to walk past Damon, only to be pushed right back up against my car._

_"Are you seriously going to pretend that didn't happen?"_

_"It was a mistake, Damon. That never should have happened."_

_"We both know that's a lie." _

_I ignore his comment, "I've been drinking and I'm upset. I didn't mean to give you mixed signals. It didn't mean anything."_

_Damon laughs humorlessly, "That is complete and utter bullshit," his voice void of any emotion._

_"Whatever Damon." I say avoiding his eye contact._

_"Is that the same piece of crap your going to feed my brother?" he forces me to look him right in the eye, "I was drunk. It didn't mean anything." he mocks in a high voice._

_"Your brother has nothing to do with this." I spit out through my teeth._

_"He has everything to do with this!" he yells. "You're an idiot if you think otherwise."_

_"I love your brother, Damon! I love Stefan! It's always going to be Stefan!" I yell back, frustration very clear in my voice._ 'Why do those words feel different saying them? Why does it feel like I'm forcing them out of my mouth?'

_"If that's so true, if your love for my brother is so unbreakable, then what the hell is going on here?"_

_"I just told you-"_

_"Don't even try to recycle that bullshit again, Elena." he says quietly, "This is not the first time something like this has happened between us, and it most likely won't be our last."_

_I'm completely speechless as he continues to gaze at me, hurt very evident in his beautiful blue eyes. "You're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, but most of all you're lying to yourself." he says cupping my cheeks lightly._

_I open my mouth to respond only for him to cut me off, "Don't try to deny it, Elena. We both know the truth, even if you refuse to admit it now." he steps back allowing me to breathe again, "I'll be here when you are." he says as he gets into my car._

* * *

_We both know the truth, even if you refuse to admit it now. I'll be here when you are..._

I've replayed the scene outside of the bar over and over in my head for the past 2 hours. But more haunting then his words was the vulnerability in Damon's eyes.

_This is not the first time something like this has happened between us, and it most likely won't be our last…_

I look over at Damon and can practically feel the tension rolling off of him. His hands were gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it. I'm actually surprised that the wheel didn't morph under the stain of his hands.

"So are you going to talk to me at some point or keep ignoring me?" I say, unable to hold in my frustration anymore.

"I'm not ignoring you." Damon says, focusing on the road a head of him.

"Okay. Now say that while looking at me." the annoyance very evident in my voice.

His silence was enough of an answer.

"You are unbelievable-" my rant was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

I look at the Caller ID and debating whether to answer or not.

"She's just going to keep calling you until you pick up." Damon says glancing at my phone.

I release a sigh before answering the phone. "Hi Caroline."

_"Elena! Where are you?" Caroline's voice screeches through my phone._

"On my way back to Mystic Falls-"

_"Wait you left? Why did you leave? What happened? What-"_

"Care, if you want any answers you need to let me talk." I say releasing a sigh before continuing. "Stefan and I broke up-"

_"What?! Are you okay? What happened!-"_

"Caroline!" I interrupt her once again, "Stop talking!" She apologizes and I continue. "Stefan went behind my back, to get Bonnie to help me with Damon. He said that he was doing it for my own good that Damon and I need to get over our issues. Which only caused us to fight and then we broke up." I say in a huff.

_"Elena,"_ she whines, _"do you really think that is worth you and Stefan to be broken up over?"_ I try to interrupt her but she just keeps talking, _"Stefan is your _epic_ love, Elena." _

"Look Caroline," I say getting very angry very fast. I hate it when she does that! Who died and gave her the power to tell me whom I should love? "Stefan doesn't trust me enough for me to get over the imaginary issues I have with Damon, myself." sighing I look over at Damon, he has a concerned look in his eyes as he looks back at me.

_"Elena-"_

"Caroline I'm fine. Damon and I are coming back home. I'll talk to you later. " I hang up before she could say anymore.

"Ah!" I yell throwing my phone onto the dashboard.

"Well we know which Salvatore she likes more." Damon says grinning at me.

I can't help but laugh at his comment, "What, now you're talking to me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Elena. I'm not mad about what happened. I don't want to talk about it, but I get it." He says with a sigh.

"Then what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I just don't know how we're going to deal with all of this," he says as he furrows his eyebrows.

"Am I going crazy or is Damon Salvatore worried?" I mock, resulting in one of Damon's breath-taking smiles. _'God I love that smile.'_

"Go a head and mock me all you like, but you know as well as I do that this," he says gesturing to the air between us, "_predicament_ that we are in, is going to be difficult to deal with."

I nod. Damon's right. Simple everyday things are going to be a challenge but not impossible. Speaking of everyday things...

"Damon, can we go back to the Boarding House? Stefan is probably at mine and I want to avoid him a least until tomorrow."

He nods failing to hide the smirk on his face. _'Cue commentary…'_

"Is Elena Gilbert asking to spend the night with me?" Damon says with a mocking shocked expression.

I roll my eyes and focus on the passing scenery for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

The Boarding House was quiet when we arrived. Stefan's car wasn't in the driveway indicating that I was right about him waiting for me at home. I follow Damon up the stairs to his bedroom and stop just within the threshold causing Damon to walk into the barrier.

"Is there a problem?" Damon says turning around to look at me.

I eye the bed and look back at him. "Elena the bed is huge and I won't try anything." He smirks before he continues, "Unless you're worried that you won't be able to keep your hands off my incredible body."

I roll my eyes at him, "No Damon. Unlike you I can keep my hands off your body." Damon raises an eyebrow at me. _'Shit! Why did that just come out of my mouth!' _ "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure, Elena." He chuckles as he walks over to his dresser and throws me one of his black t-shirts.

"Thanks." I say, watching as he proceeds to stand there looking at me. "I'm not changing in front of you Damon."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen that body naked before?" My eyes grow wide, "Calm down. It was Katherine's body. But you know, one doppelganger's body is another doppelganger's body." He says winking at me.

"Damon!"

"Fine, fine." He says turning around.

I quickly change into Damon's shirt and put my clothes on his desk. I turn around just in time to see him taking off his clothes. I can't help but watch as his muscles on his back ripple as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He walks back over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of pajama pants. He doesn't hide his grin as glances over at me.

"You know," Damon says as he turns to look at me, "that is a good look for you." He eyes me as he pops the button of his jeans.

"And like I said the last time I was forced into wearing minimal clothing in front of you, you're disgusting." I say getting very distracted by his chest.

I look down the length of his chest and torso just in time to see him start to pull down the zipper of his jeans. As soon as I start to see a bit of skin I realize this is why he was grinning.

"Damon!" I spin around, trying to stop myself from blushing.

"Yes Elena?" he asks faking innocents.

"You're 170 years old and you still don't know to put on boxers!"

He laughs, "The less clothing the better, is my motto."

'_Oh God. What am I getting myself into…'_

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. I had so much fun writing the flashback and showing the more romantic side of Damon._

_As usual, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter._

_Until next time :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone so here is chapter 8._

_Hope you all enjoy it :D_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 8:

The next morning I'm slowly woken up by someone running their fingers up and down my arm. It was really soothing; calming my whole body. I snuggle into the person's chest and practically purr at the sensations. I can't help but whine as soon as they stop, igniting a laugh out of them, a laugh that I would recognize anywhere. "Damon!" I yell jumping off his chest, "What the- Oh my God." I say as everything from the day before comes back to me, "That all really happened yesterday. It wasn't just a dream." I say under my breath.

"Nope. Just add that to the list of wonderful things that has happened to you." Damon says. I grab the pillow behind, me and whack Damon in the face with it. "Was that really necessary, Elena?"

"What happened to you not trying anything?"

"Hey, I kept my promise. It's not my fault that you couldn't keep your hands off of me." He says with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I look over and watch as Damon stretches causing the silk sheets slide dangerously low on his body.

Sitting up, I stretch out my back, "I need a shower. So, do you mind?"

"Is that an invitation?" Damon smirks as he slides out of bed.

"No." I say as I follow him to his incredibly large bathroom, "Damon!"

Damon doesn't say anything as he turns the water on in the shower. His _Glass_ shower. _'This would only happen to me.'_

"Thanks." I say as Damon hands me a towel wordlessly, and leans against the sink. "Damon, don't make me say it." I give him a warning look.

"Fine." he sighs theatrically, "You're no fun in the morning."

After he turned around I take a quick shower, keeping an eye on Damon just in case he did turn to look at me. As soon as I was done I dry off and quickly put on the clothes I was wearing from the day before.

"Your turn." I say as I ring out some of the water from my hair with the towel. I turn to face the mirror as Damon jumps in the shower. My eyes involuntary keep moving to watch the reflection of the shower as I finish getting ready. My conscience keeps scalding me each time my eyes look over at Damon; each time it seems to get quieter and quieter. I forcefully try to calm down my heartbeat as I watch the water droplets run down Damon's chest down to his- _'Elena!'_

My cheeks immediately get hot when I notice Damon smirking in the reflection. _'God! Why me? Why me? Why me?'_

"Elena." I reluctantly look back at Damon's reflection and watch as he steps out of the shower and walks up right behind me.

"How is it fair," he whispers seductively in my ear, "that I can't watch you in the shower but you can watch me?"

"I wasn't watching you." I say trying to prevent myself from blushing anymore.

"Really..." he says as he purposely brushes his body into mine as he reaches over for the clean towel. I internally curse myself when my breathing hitches, causing Damon to grin. "I don't believe you."

I was saved from saying anything by the sound of someone knocking on Damon's bedroom door. "Elena."

"Just a second, Stefan." I say as I motion for Damon to get dressed. By the time I am at the door Damon is fully dressed drying his hair with the towel. "What do you want Stefan?"

"Can we talk about yesterday?" he asks pleadingly, pulling at my heartstrings. _'Stay strong Gilbert.'_

"What is there to talk about? The fact you don't trust me or that you went behind my back to try to 'help me'?" I say using air quotes around 'help me'.

"Elena it was for your own good."

"Enlighten me Stefan. How exactly was binding me to your brother 'for my own good'?" The longer the conversation goes on the angrier I'm getting.

Damon, knowing me so well, realized this right away. "Okay, Elena. He got the point your mad, he's sorry. Now let's go before either of you say something stupid." he says pushing me out of his bedroom and towards the stairs.

"Damon-"

"Don't worry Stef. I'll have our girlfriend calmed down for you when we get home."

Damon and I step outside and walk to his Camaro. As soon as we pull out of the drive way I hear my phone ring. I look around the car confused until I see Damon slip it out of his back pocket. "Why do you have my phone? Damon answer me!"

He just ignores me, "Hello Blondie." he says with a smirk.

_"Damon?"_

"The one and only."

"Damon give me my phone!" I say trying to pry it out of his hand.

"Elena. Have some respect. I'm on the phone," he mocks scolding me.

"Give me the phone!"

_"Don't you have anything else to do?"_ I hear Caroline say through my phone, _"Maybe find some children to steal candy from."_ I try to suppress a laugh, and fail.

Damon glares at me. "Wow Blondie. That's a good one." he say sarcastically and as snarky as possible, "I hope you didn't damage too many brain cells thinking of that one, or did you ask your Lap Dog of a boyfriend to come up with that?"

_"I heard that, Dick!"_ Tyler yells in the background.

"Damon!" I say punching him in the stomach resulting in him rolling his eyes at me and hands me the phone.

"Someone's violent this morning." I hear him say under his breath.

"Hey Care. What do you want?"

_"Really, Lena? What do you want? Really?"_

"Sorry. Damon and I just woke up and I'm already exhausted." I say with a sigh, "It's-"

_"Wait did you just say you and _Damon_ just wake up? As in woke up _together_?"_ she says putting emphasis on 'Damon' and 'together'.

"Look Care, it's a long story-" I try to say but Caroline wasn't having any of it.

_"Elena Gilbert, please tell me you're not switching Salvatore brothers. Cause I swear to God-"_

"Caroline!"

_"-think about what you're doing to Stefan! He loves you Elena, and you're breaking his heart by doing this. And of all the guys to going after you pick his asshole of a brother. Just because he's hot and amazing in bed doesn't mean-"_

"Caroline I am not in the mood for a lecture that I don't need." I say looking at Damon and noticing that his face is completely emotionless. If I didn't know better I would think that he wasn't listening in on my conversation. "If you want to talk and actually know the truth, instead of jumping to conclusions, then let me know." I say and hang up the phone.

After a few moments of silence, I can't hold in my frustration anymore. "God she just gets on my nerves sometimes. I love Caroline like a sister but God sometimes I just want to kill her. She constantly thinks that she knows everything that's happening between the 3 of us but in reality she knows shit!" I say taking a huge gulp of air. I look over at Damon and see him trying to fight back a smile. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Hot and amazing in bed. That's how Caroline describes me?" he says with a smirk, "and she wonders why I don't believe her when, she says she hates me and can't stand the sight of me." I roll my eyes. Typical Damon. _'Talk about a 1 track mind.'_

"Seriously. That's what you got from her ridiculous lecture? Your skills in bed?"

"That was the only part that you should've listened too, Elena." he says looking at me, "That was the only part of her lecture that was 1000% true." he winks at me.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask changing the subject. I don't know why but thinking of Caroline being with Damon is just making me angry and a little hurt. _'What the hell is going on with me?'_

"Home. I need to give Ric the 411 on our little situation. The last thing I need is for him to see me in bed with you, and him staking me in my sleep."

"Good idea." I say as he pulls up to my house and turns off the ignition.

"And while I'm doing that you're going to call Judgy and get her to unbind us." he says eyeing me and rushes on when I try to argue, "You are doing this Elena. Even if I have to compel you into doing it."

"You wouldn't dare." I say through my teeth.

"Try me." he narrows his eyes at me, challenging me to defy him, "I. Dare. You."

We stare at each other in silence, just daring the other to look away, both of us refusing to back down but both knowing exactly how it's going to play out.

* * *

_So that's the end of chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_As usual please review and let me know what you all think._

_Until next time :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone. So here is chapter 9._

_Hope you all enjoy it :) _

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 9:

"_I need to give Ric the 411 on our little situation. The last thing I need is for him to see me in bed with you, and him staking me in my sleep. And while I'm doing that you're going to call Judgy and get her to unbind us." he says eyeing me and rushes on when I try to argue, "You are doing this Elena. Even if I have to compel you into doing it."_

_"You wouldn't dare." I say through my teeth._

_"Try me." he narrows his eyes at me, challenging me to defy him, "I. Dare. You." _

_We stare at each other in silence, just daring the other to look away, both of us refusing to back down but both knowing exactly how it's going to play out._

"Now Elena. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Damon says as he opens the passenger side door of his Camaro and stands there looking at me. After a while of me not talking, he forcefully pry's the seat belt from my fingers, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He picks me up bridal style out of the car but slow enough that I was able to grab on to the head rest, "Damon please don't make me do this!" I say trying as hard as I can to not let go.

"Stop acting like a child." he says pulling my arms out of his car and throwing me over his shoulder. I start punching his back all the way to the front door of my house.

"Ah! Damon put me down!"

The front door opens to a very unimpressed Ric on the other side. "What the hell is going on here?" he asks rubbing his temples.

"Elena's upset that I said no to car sex." If I had to put money on it, I would say Damon had one of his signature smirks on his porcelain face. And from the death glare Ric was giving him my suspicions were correct.

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"Put me down Damon!" I yell.

"Fine," he says and drops me on my ass.

I glare up at him from my spot on the floor, "Who's acting like a child now."

"Hey you never said where to put you down. You need to be more specific, next time, Elena." he smirks down at me.

"There will not be a next time." I say as I stand up, "God you're unbelievable."

"Not the first time I heard that from a women, and it will definitely won't be the last." I just roll my eyes and start to walk to the kitchen, only to run into the barrier.

"Ow." I rub my forehead. _'Is it just me or does it seem like the barrier is getting stronger? I could be wrong. Walking into it could just be it giving me brain damage.'_ "Do you mind Damon?" I ask sarcastically.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he taunts me.

"No."

"Elena."

"Damon," I mock him, "aren't _you_ forgetting something?"

"Fine you want me to go first, no problem." he turns back to Ric, "Bonnie used some of her juju to screw with Elena and I and now we're bound together. Oh and lets not forget it was my dear baby bro is who orchestrated the whole thing." he turns back to me, faking deep thought, "Am I forgetting anything Elena? Oh wait!" he smirks and I know exactly what he's going to say.

"Damon don't go there." I say glaring daggers at him.

His smirk grows, "Elena and I-"

"FINE I'LL CALL HER!" I practically yell. There was no way I was going to let Ric or anyone know about the hot make-out session in Georgia.

"Great idea. I wish I thought of that myself." he winks at me, "Now where do you keep your bourbon, I had an extremely long night." he says earning a glare from Alaric.

We walk into the kitchen where I watch Damon and Ric each drown a glass of bourbon. "Isn't it early to start drinking?" I ask as I pull out my phone and start to call Bonnie.

"It's 5:00 somewhere Elena." Damon says obnoxiously.

The phone rings and rings, causing me to hope that she won't pick up but luck hasn't been on my side recently.

_"Elena?"_ I hear Bonnie's confused voice on the other line.

"Yeah, it's me." I say dreading having to talk to her. I'm still extremely upset with both Stefan and Bonnie for putting me in this situation. "Bonnie you need to take this spell off of me and Damon." I say getting to the point. The faster this is over the less irritated I will be.

_"I can't, Elena."_

"You can't or won't?" I look up at Damon and can see him contemplating something.

_"I'll come over soon and I'll explain everything. This is something I have to do face to face."_ she murmurs nervously.

"Bonnie-" I start only to have my phone ripped out of my hand.

"Make it quick Bennett." Damon says hanging up the phone. "I did that for your own good."

"Care to elaborate."

"You yelling at her would have just want to keep this spelling going longer, just to spite both of us." he grabs his bourbon and takes big gulp before continuing, "and as much as I just love spending time with you, there are other things I would rather be doing. Like poking my eyes out with a stick." I roll my eyes. "And I'm doing this as a service, for all the beautiful women in the world. It would be a tragedy if something happened to my gorgeous face. Just trying to keep the peace."

"Are you done yet?" I ask my annoyance very evident. "Cause if not I can leave you and you're ego to continue this conversation." I say.

A knock on the door cuts off Damon and I silently thank whoever is there for the distraction. I open the door and there Bonnie stood with her Grimoire in her hands and a nervous expression on her face. I'm all about to slam the door in her face when Damon pulls me against his chest locking my arms with his. From the dark look that flashed across Bonnie's features she sees this as an intimate gesture but the look was quickly wiped away because of what Damon said next.

"Judgy get your ass in the house before she breaks my hold and claws your eyes out."

I watch Bonnie, as she walks into the living room and sits on the couch. I take a few deep breaths calming myself down, I can feel the anger and betrayal slowly leaving me. Damon's presents was helping a lot with that. Being in his arms made me feel safe and relaxed, even though they shouldn't. I should be repulsed by the idea of Damon touching me but I'm not. _'Why is that?'_

"Are you calm enough to go in there or do you still need a minute?" Damon says in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"No I think I'm okay." I say stepping out of the warmth and comfort of his arms, "Let's get this over with." I unconsciously grab Damon's hand and interlock our fingers. I don't miss the look of confusion on his face as he looks down at our enjoining hands.

Taking one last deep breath, I brace myself for whatever Bonnie is going to tell me. I have a gut feeling I'm not going to like it one bit.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 9, it kinda ended off with a bit of a __cliff-hanger. But the wait is worth it._

_As usual please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say._

_Until next time :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! Because today is everyone's favourite day of the year (**NOT**) I decided to post another chapter __to get you all through the next few days. _

_This chapter is short but it is defiantly packed with emotion and chaos.  
_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 10:

_I unconsciously grab Damon's hand and interlock our fingers. I don't miss the look of confusion on his face as he looks down at our enjoining hands._

_Taking one last deep breath, I brace myself for whatever Bonnie is going to tell me. I have a gut feeling I'm not going to like it one bit._

I nervously walk into the living room with Damon gripping his hand for dear life. Bonnie stands up from her spot on the couch and cautiously watches my every move, like she is just waiting for me to snap and strangle her. She eyes my and Damon's interlocked hands as we sit on the couch she vacated and moves to stand in front of the fireplace.

After a few more awkward minutes of silence I break the silence, "So are you going to tell us exactly why you can't or won't undo your stupid spell or are you just going to stand there like a statue."

"That's the thing." Bonnie says nervously looking down at the floor, "I can't undo it."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'I can't undo it.'" Damon says in a warning tone, "You put the spell on us that I know for a fact it has a reversal spell, because witches have some witchy code they need to follow, so what's stopping you?"

"I used the power of the full moon to be able to have enough power to do the spell, but the full moon is not necessary to reverse the spell. And I have tried, but every time I try I hit a road block."

"Which is…" I say through my teeth. _'Why does Bonnie insist on dancing around the subject?'_

"Some one is stopping her from completing the spell." Damon says furrowing his eyebrows.

"Exactly." Bonnie says finally looking me in the eye, "The thing is whoever they are, they are very powerful. I tried tracking down the witch but I'm unable to track the source of the magic."

"So are you saying that we are stuck like this?" I ask completely out raged.

"For the time being, yes." Bonnie coughs nervously before continuing, "But there is something else as well. As long as whoever this is, is able to control the binding spell they are able to do more damage to you."

"What exactly do you mean by that Bennett." I feel Damon tense up beside me, gripping on to my hand to the point where it's starting to hurt.

I kiss the back of his hand and rub his arm in support and I can feel the tension drain from his body. I look and see the confusion written all over his face. I also see something else in his eyes but it was gone before I could even decipher what it was. I look back at Bonnie and see the same confusion written on her face but also disgust.

What does she have to be disgusted about? I did nothing wrong. Damon's my friend. Friends support friends through their hard times. _'Wait. When did Damon and I become friends? We are _not_ friends.' _

"It means exactly what it means, Damon." Bonnie says not losing the look of disappointment on her face, "Have you been feeling any different?" Bonnie says, eyes my confusion.

"What do you mean by different? I feel the same as I did yesterday?" I say as I watch her open her Grimoire and turn it to the page where the spell was on.

"There is another side effect to the spell that I missed. Normally this would not be a problem but because there is some unknown witch that has access to my spell, there is a chance it can be activated."

Damon grabs the book from the table and starts reading, the more he reads the angrier he gets. _"'WARNING: THIS SPELL CAN BIND THE SUBJECTS IN QUESTION EMOTIONALLY IF SUBJECTS HAVE SOME SORT OF EMOTIONAL CONNECTION. CAN BE ACTIVATED FOR SHORT OR LONG PERIODS OF TIME.'"_ Damon stops reading and just stares at Bonnie for a minute before putting the old book on the coffee table and starts pacing.

I look down at the book and notice there is more, _"'CAN MAKE SUBJECTS HAVE EXTREMELY SENSITIVE EMOTIONS NOT ONLY TOWARDS EACH OTHER BUT TOWARDS OTHERS AS WELL.'_ What exactly does this mean?" I look at Bonnie, begging her for some clarification. But it's Damon who answers.

"It means Elena you are going to be as emotionally stable as a vampire. All our emotions will be heightened, and me being a vampire it just makes it worse. I can turn off my emotions if need be, but you," he says as he stops pacing and looks at me, "you can't do that. All the guilt and anger and hatred you feel will consume you until it becomes painful." As he finished his voice grew sad and hollow as if it pains him, for me to have to deal with this.

"And this will only happen if the witch figures out how to activate it?" I ask hoping that they don't.

"Yes and no. If there is a strong enough emotional connection between the subjects the bind will happen anyways. The heightened emotions is a toss-up though, there is a small chance that it can happened by itself."

"So Damon and I really don't have anything to worry about." I say trying to believe what I am saying.

"If anything Elena, you and Damon are at a huge risk of being effected."

"What are-"

"Elena, stop trying to deny what is happening between the 2 of you." She says cutting me off, "You have feelings for Damon, Elena. Everyone knows it. When Stefan came to me for help be basically told me he has given up on trying to keep you away from Damon. He believes that the constant fighting between the 2 of you is because you are angry with yourself for falling in love with a psychopathic vampire-"

I slap Bonnie before she can finish her rant. "Don't you fucking dare tell me what I feel. Stefan has no right to be telling anyone about anything that involves me or my feelings. And FYI I don't love Damon. I am still love Stefan. And even if I did have any sort of feelings for Damon I couldn't care less if you or anyone else doesn't like it. I don't care if you think I was making the biggest mistake of my fucking life. It's my life to mess up." I take deep breaths trying to calm myself only succeeding when Damon comes towards me and wraps me in his arms.

The comfort of his body against mine relaxes me and for a moment, I just enjoy it. The comforting moment was broken through but Bonnie clearing het throat causing me to jump from Damon's embrace.

"That didn't look like you feel nothing for each other." Bonnie says as she gathers her things and starts to walk towards the door, "If what just happened here was an indication, the bind as already been activated." Bonnie gives me her I-Know-Better look resulting in me slamming the door in her face.

After the little escapade with Bonnie I walked back into the kitchen and grab the bottle of bourbon Ric abandoned when Bonnie arrived.

Grabbing the neck of the bottle I take a large gulp, enjoying the burn going down my throat. The liquor was helping numb the feeling of betrayal. After a few more gulps I look up at Damon, who was leaning against the kitchen door way.

"Don't." I say emotionlessly.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He says raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Yes you were Damon," I say turning back to the kitchen island and siting down on a stool, "You always do. Damon Salvatore never knows when to leave anything alone. You constantly push until I snap and push back."

"That's not true, Elena and you know it." I hear him say as he walks towards me and stands on the other side of the island. "I leave things alone all the time, when it doesn't directly effect me or _you_." I look up at him unable to break eye contact. "And since this spell effects us both, it doesn't seem like I'm going to leave anything alone."

He slowly walks over to me and stands in between my legs. "It's okay Elena," he says cupping my face lightly, unintentionally causing my heartbeat to increase, "We're in this together." He kisses my forehead before stepping away from me. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He says smirking, causing me to release a small smile.

'_That's what I'm afraid of…'_

* * *

_Elena protecting Damon? Damon comforting Elena? Elena afraid of feeling something for Damon?_

_I gotta say Elena sticking up for herself against Bonnie... LOVE IT!_

_In the mean time let me know what you think by reviewing. _

_Until next time :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone! A new chapter to start off you weekend._

_Hope you like it :D _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 11:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Bonnie put the binding spell on Damon and I and things are still not easy; but with Damon, is anything ever easy? When I think about it, nothing about this week can even be considered easy. From Stefan's constant pleas to forgive him and talk to him, to Caroline's reaction to finding out exactly what Bonnie and Stefan did. To say she had an opinion about the whole situation is a _huge_ understatement- _

I stop writing and look out the window from my perch on my window seat, as I recall the day I came clean to Caroline about what happened. And the unwanted, uncomfortable conversation that followed.

* * *

_The morning after the whole Bonnie debacle Damon and I woke up to someone pounding on my bedroom door. I slowly open my eyes and look at Damon sleeping beside me. To anyone who didn't know he was a vampire, it would look like he truly was still a sleep. But me knowing that these beautiful creatures do exist, I know for a fact that Damon was forced out of his slumber the minute the front door was opened._

_I nudge Damon as the pounding continues. _

_"Elena open up!" I hear Caroline say from the other side of my door, resulting in Damon grunting into my pillow._

_My bedroom door was impatiently thrown open. "Elena, we really-" Caroline cuts off at the site of Damon's shirtless back in my bed. "What the hell is __Damon__ doing in your bed!"_

_Closing my eyes I mentally wish this is just a dream and that Caroline would disappear into thin air, but no such luck. "Caroline this is definitely not you think it looks like." I say as I rip the pillow out from under Damon's head only for him to roll over and use my stomach as a pillow. _

_"And what exactly does it, not look like, Elena? Cause it looks like you're in bed with your boyfriend's brother, but please correct me if I'm wrong."_

_"_Ex_-boyfriend." I murmur, as I grab a hand full of Damon's dark locks and forcefully pull his head off my stomach. _

_"Ow." Damon says as finally opening his blue eyes, and glares at me. "The one thing I have learned about you, from this whole experience is that you can be very violent in the morning." I watch him as he sits up and leans against my headboard. "Blondie, what can we help you with at-" he looks over at my alarm clock beside him, "10:00 in the morning. It's not like we have anything better to do at this ridiculous hour."_

_"I want Elena to explain why you are in bed with her, among other things."_

_"Caroline," I say as I climb out of bed and stand in front of her, "nothing happened."_

_"Yeah Blondie, nothing happened." Damon says mockingly._

_"And even if I did sleep with Damon, it would not be yours or anyone else's business. Stefan and I broke up, so I can sleep with whoever the hell I want and I don't need to run it by anyone to see if they think that it's okay."_

_"But Elena. Stefan-"_

_I cut her of as I feel a rush of anger go through me. "Stefan is the reason why this okay Caroline. _Stefan_ is the one who was insecure about our relationship. _Stefan_ was the one that went to Bonnie to magically bind me to his brother. _Stefan_ is the one who basically told me he could no longer stand by me as my boyfriend. So don't you dare come to me with excuses about how Stefan and I should get back together when you don't have a clue why we broke up in the first place." The anger doesn't diminish as I vent out all my frustration, if anything it gets worse. "And to top with wonderful morning off about why things are the way they are, we can not forget about Bonnie. Our dear friend Bonnie can't undo any of the mess she made because there is some unknown witch who is preventing her from undoing the spell. And let's not forget the latest piece of info, that Bonnie likes to skim through the warnings on her spells." By the time I'm done I am seeing red. No matter what I do I can't seem to calm myself down for the life of me. _

_"Elena be serious for a second. Stefan is such a sweet guy! He's like the perfect guy and-" Caroline says oblivious to what is mentally going through my head._

_"You know what Care? If Stefan is so fucking perfect, like you think he is than why don't you date him!"_

_I don't realize I'm shaking until I feel Damon walk up behind me and pull me against his chest. "Shhh. Elena you need to breathe. You can't let the anger control you." I bury my head in Damon's naked chest and hold him to me like he was my lifeline. "Just listen to my voice. Everything is going to be okay." He says as he runs his fingers through my long brown hair._

_After a few more minutes of us standing there in silence, I raise my head but not before I kiss his chest lightly and whisper thank you quiet enough that Caroline couldn't hear it even with her vampire hearing._

_The smirk on Damon's face caused me to smile and to blush slightly. "Are you 2 done or do you want me to leave so you can just screw each other and be done with it." Caroline says from behind me, annoyance very clear in her tone. _

_Rolling our eyes, Damon and I turn back to back to Caroline._

_"Well Blondie you could always stay and watch, you might actually learn something that you could use with that lab dog you call a boyfriend." Damon says, smirking at Caroline's horrified/shocked expression. _

_"Fuck you, Damon." she spits out angrily. I can slightly see veins show up under her eyes, as she tries to repress her vampire face._

_"Mmhn. Well you have." he winks at her causing a hot ball of rage to go through me, "And if I remember correctly, you told Elena that I was _amazing_." Damon says as he puts emphasis on amazing._

_"Oh my god! Shut up!" their bickering was starting to drive me crazy. _

_"Sorry." they say in unison. _

_After a moment Caroline breaks the silence, "So are you 2 going to give me the whole story or just the point form notes?" She says sarcastically. _

_After giving Caroline a small smile I sit on my bed and tell her the whole story. From the day Damon took my clothes, to us finding out about the spell. I did skimmed through parts of our Georgia road trip, I was not telling her about the hot make-out session for obvious reasons; and than I finally told her about Bonnie's visit the day before._

_After I finished retelling her everything she said to me in a cautious tone, very aware now that I can easily snap. "Bonnie as a point Elena."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"About you being angry at yourself for falling- I mean have feelings for Damon." _

_"Damon and I are friends." I say very aware of the shocked look on Damon's face._

_"Since when? Cause only a few days ago did you hate him and say that everything about anything, was his fault."_

_"This experience causes things to change." I say looking down at my hands in my lap. _'People change...'

* * *

I sigh loudly as I look over at Damon lying on my bed with my teddy bear on his chest. I smile slightly at the site before me as I watch him go through the music on my iPod. Even though I have known Damon for 2 years I still have the habit of forgetting what he is, when he is going something as human as listening to music.

"Why are you smiling?" Damon says startling me.

"How do you know I'm smiling?" I say eyeing his closed eyes.

He opens his eyes and raises his eyebrow challengingly at me, "The site of me in any women's bed would make them smile." he smirks at me as I throw a pillow at him.

I turn back to my journal.

_-Some how Damon and I have formed a sort of routine to prevent any _'unnecessary arguing' _as Alaric likes to call it. Out of everyone Ric has been the one person who was very open and supportive about everything. He never judges Damon and I when we aren't at each other's throats. He never jumps to conclusions when he sees us getting along like Caroline or Bonnie __would__ have.-_

I pause when Damon gets off my bed and sits on the window seat with me, putting my feet in his lap. I watch him as he runs his fingers up and down my calf, sending shivers down my spine. I can't help but smile as I look at Damon's relaxed expression. No usual smirk or cold facade; it was a beautiful sight.

_-Things have changed, between Damon and me. I don't know how I feel about it exactly. I wasn't lying to Caroline when I said this spell kind of forces things to change. Things have changed, for the better. We still argue like an old divorced couple but the anger doesn't last as long. This spell, as odd as it may be actually helped bring back our friendship; and I'm happy. It's so weird but I haven't been this happy in a long time. Every smile that is on my face is a real one, every 'I'm fine' is not a lie. And it's all because of Damon. Why is it that I had to be magic bound to Damon to actually be happy? _

I close my journal and set it on my bed.

"So were you writing about me?" Damon says smirking.

"No." I rush out, only causing his smirk to grow.

"So that was an obvious yes. So what did you say?" I say nothing so he continues, "'The sight of his naked chiseled chest is starting to become to much to bear. I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off this god-like creature, that is Damon Salvatore.' Am I close?"

"Nope. Not at all." _'Liar!'_

"Liar. " he smirks at me, "I can prove it." Damon slowly leans closer to me, not breaking eye contact. I unconsciously bend my head. But instead of Damon's lips meeting mine, he uses his vampire speed to grab by journal from my bed.

"Damon!" I say jumping up and trying to grab the journal out of hand.

"_'Dear Diary, It happened. I can't believe I let it happened. I can say I was drunk and it didn't mean anything as much as I want but that's not true.'_ Is this about what I think it is?" Damon asks.

"No. Now give it back Damon." I try to reach for my journal once again.

Before I could blink I was on my back on my bed, with Damon hovering over me. He locks my wrists above my head as I try to fight his hold. "Damon, get off of me."

"Shhh. I'm reading, Elena." he mock-scolds me. I roll my eyes. "_'He's taste, his touch, every part of him consumed me making me want more and more of him. The feel of his lips on my neck, his hard chest against mine… I just got a taste of what the devil had to offer-'_"

Catching Damon off guard, I flip us over so I was straddling his lap. I quickly break my wrists free and grab my journal out of his hand. "You're done." I say a bit breathless.

Using his vamp speed Damon flips us over, "Who was that about Elena?" he says lightly running his right hand down my side, brushing the side of my breast on his way down.

No matter what I do I can't stop my heartbeat from elevating. My breath hitches when Damon starts to brush the exposed skin on my hipbone. "Stefan." I whisper.

"Mmhn. Some how I don't believe you." Damon says as he lightly nips his way from my jaw down my neck.

_'Don't moan! Don't moan! Don't moan!'_ I slowly start to lose my restraint as I feel and uncontrollable amount of arousal go through me. "Damon we can't."

"I think we can." The feel of Damon's fangs scraping against the skin on my neck breaks my resolve. I've never wanted Damon more than right than.

"Damon!" I breathe out. _'God!'_

"Elena?" The sound of Jeremy's voice brings me back to reality. Damon was off of me and as far as the barrier would allow him, before my bedroom door opened.

I quickly sit up, trying to make myself somewhat presentable. "Yeah Jer?" I say forcing my breathing back to normal.

"You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

* * *

_I know, I know cliff-hanger. Who do you guys think it is?_

_And how did you guys like the second flashback?_

_Let me know by reviewing, I really do __appreciate it._

_Until next time :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys. I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week. Between school and the crazy amount of writers block I wasn't able to post one. But no worries, theres a new chapter all ready for you critiquing :)_

_Hope you enjoy :) _

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 12:

"_Who is it?"_

Jeremy moves away from the threshold allowing the person through.

"Hello brother." Damon says obnoxiously, leaning up against the wall by my desk.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" I ask trying to keep the irritation out of my tone. _'Why can't he understand that I'm not ready to talk to him?'_

"I was hoping we could finally talk. I know you wanted time to think things over but-"

"Fine." I interrupt, surprising both him and myself. "Let's talk."

"Can we have some privacy?" Stefan asks, eyeing his brother's perch against my wall.

"Seriously?" Damon smirks, "You want me to leave? It's not like I can go very far, you ensured that, that wasn't possible. Does me, standing behind a closed door going to make a difference? I'll still be able to hear every word of your pathetic apology."

"Damon!"

"What, Elena? You know it's true. You don't want to have this conversation with him just as much as he wants to give it. He's been hounding you all week. My brother is like a pathetic dog with a bone. He will not leave you alone until you give up."

As Damon keeps talking, I see him start to lose more and more control over himself. His eyes start to fill with blood and veins start to show. "Damon you-"

He continues to talk as if I hadn't spoken. "We both know exactly how this conversation is going to go Elena, so why the fuck would I stand outside and pretend not to hear every word you guys say."

"Damon-"

"My idiotic brother is going to confess his undying love for you, that you are going to pretend you reciprocate, because Elena you are nothing but a coward. You're going get back together and be eternally miserable because you are sticking with the safe and boring-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan says as he walks up to his brother. "Damon-"

Before Stefan could blink Damon was holding him up against the wall by this throat, baring his fangs.

"Damon." I say cautiously walking up behind him and I put my hand on Damon's shoulder, "Damon."

Damon whips his head around and hisses at me.

"Damon you need to calm down. Just-" the air was knocked out of me, when my back was slammed up against my door.

I look up at Damon's face. Even vamped out he's still the most beautiful man I have ever met. Slowly, as if I was approaching a scared animal, reach up and cup his face. I lightly trace the veins under his blood filled eyes. I can't help smiling at the sound of Damon's quite growling turn into a purr.

"Elena, you need to get away from him." I hear Stefan say, "He's very dangerous right now."

The sound of Stefan's voice causes Damon to tense up under my hands. "Stefan you should leave." I say refusing to break eye contact with Damon.

"Elena-"

"Go, Stefan."

"Elena you need to listen to me. He's hungry that's why-"

"I know that Stefan." I pause as I run my thumb down his hard jaw, "I can… it's hard to explain. That's why you need to leave. You being here isn't helping him." as I talk I notice the hardness in Damon's eyes diminish.

There was a moment of silence but the sound of Stefan's voice broke it.

"You're good for him Elena."

Not completely understanding, I take the chance and I briefly look over to where Stefan was, only to see him gone and my window wide open.

* * *

Minutes felt like hours as we stand silently in my room.

As soon as Damon's face starts to change back into his human face I speak, "Are you okay?" I ask shaking my head at my own stupidity, "Never mind that was a stupid question."

Damon chuckles, "I'm fine, Elena." he rolls his eyes at the look of disbelief on my face, "Well I'm better." Slowly he steps away from me and checks the time on his phone, "It's 11. Why don't we go to the grill for a drink and a bite to eat before heading to the Boarding House?"

"Sure but Damon you need to feed. The last thing we need right now is you attacking-"

"I know Elena. That's why I suggested a _bite_ to eat."

I cringe slightly as I crinkle my eyebrows, "Damon-"

"Elena there are no more blood bags. I've been meaning to get Blondie to go; I would but I can't really be inconspicuous with you tagging along."

"Damon when was the last time to feed?" I ask concerned.

"It's been a few days." I raise my eyebrow. Sighing at my stubbornness he confesses, "Fine it's almost been a week-"

"Damon you can't starve yourself like that. You can't control-"

"Oh I can control Elena. I've been a vampire for almost 150 years. I'm not my brother. I don't hide or pretend I'm not a vampire. I love being a vampire. -"

"Then why is it you haven't fed?"

"I haven't because of you!" he yells losing control for a second, "I've been starving myself because of you." his voice turns into a whisper. "I did it for you." he sits down on the end of my bed and puts his head in his hands.

"Damon," I sigh as I sit down next to him, "you can't starve yourself for my benefit. As sweet as it was for you to be concerned for me it was also very stupid." I forcefully pry Damon's hands from his face, "You need to promise me Damon that you won't do that again." I look into his endless blue eyes, "Promise me." I whisper.

"I promise Elena.," he says rolling his eyes.

I don't know what came over me next but I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. I notice I lingered a moment longer than necessary as I pull back. Damon turns his head towards me causing our lips to brush slightly. Even the slight contact causes electricity to run through my veins.

"We should probably go." Damon whispers as his eyes turn black with desire.

"Yeah." I clear my throat and turn my head away, "We should go."

* * *

The ride to the grill was awkward to say the least.

I know we need to talk about what happened but neither of us want to be the first one to bring it up.

As we reach the grill Damon puts the car in park and turns off the ignition. We sit in silence for a moment, both wanting it to be broken but not having the nerve too.

"Look Elena, about what I said back at your house when I-"

"Damon," I cut him off, "I know you didn't mean it. You lost control. I get it. You dealt with all the crap I said when I let my heightened emotions get the better of me, it's only fair that I do the same for you." I give him a small reassuring smile before getting out of Damon's Camaro.

Truth be told, everything he said hit me hard. It's like somewhere deep down I know what he's saying is true, but I won't let myself admit it. Not to Damon, not to Jeremy, not to anyone and definitely not to myself.

As we settle down at the bar, Damon orders bourbon for himself and a beer for me. I watch as he starts to scout the crowded bar and pause occasionally when he sees a possible target.

I take a gulp of my beer, "As we watch we see the vampire in his natural habitat." I smirk at Damon's raised eyebrow, "He watches the crowded for any possible prey. But unlike other vampires this one waits for his prey to come to him."

"Seriously? Are you going to do that all night?" Damon asks rolling his eyes.

"What, I am seeing you in your natural habitat. The fearless bad ass Damon Salvatore at his prime." I watch as he takes a sip of his bourbon, "I've seen Stefan hunt-"

"Hunting bunnies is not the same as hunting humans." he whispers, "And unlike my brother I don't make a mess with my food." He eyes me to see if he was making me uncomfortable.

It's my turn to roll my eyes, "So are you saying I'm wrong? That the fake-blonde over there," I nod my head in her direction, "who has been mentally undressing you since we walked in, isn't going to walk over here?"

"Oh she is." Damon says arrogantly turning back to the bar, "It won't be long now."

True to his word, the fake-blonde made her way over to Damon in minutes.

"Hi, handsome," She says wedging her body between Damon's stool and mine.

Damon looks over the blonde's shoulder and smirks at me.

Desperate for Damon's attention, she runs one of her manicured fingers down Damon's hard chest to the waistband of his jeans. _'Whore.'_

I feel the now recognizable, rush of anger run through my veins. I turn to face the bar and clutch my beer bottle. _'Stupid emotions! Why the hell am I mad? What difference does yet another whore make?'_

"Do you want to get out of here?" She whispers loud enough so I can hear.

I look over to Damon and seeing him wink over her shoulder. He wraps one of his leather clad arms around the blonde and whispers something in her ear causing her to laugh. _'God!'_

I follow Damon and the unknown blonde out the backdoor but keep to the shadows to give them some privacy.

As much as I don't want to eavesdrop I can't help it. I watch as Damon pushes the blonde up against the side of the building and starts kissing her, "You're so beautiful." I hear Damon whisper against the blonde's lips causing more rage to run through me.

He slowly runs the back of his index finger down the blonde's slender white neck. "You're not going to scream.," he tells her holding her eye contact.

"I'm not going to scream." she mimics in a monotone voice.

I watch as Damon bends his head and thrusts his fangs in the blonde's neck. I can hear the blonde start to moan with pleasure.

Within seconds I feel wall of arousal hit me causing me to gasp slightly with pleasure. _'What the hell?'_

I watch as Damon grabs the back of the blonde's neck and starts grinding his hips into hers. _'Oh my god, it's Damon.'_ Damon lifts up his head up the dark sky, licking the blood from his lips.

The sight of Damon's skillful tongue sends bolts of lust to go through me, bringing me to my knees. My chest starts heaving with need.

"Go home, go to sleep. You will forget everything when you wake up." I hear Damon say through the haze of need going through me, "Do you understand?"

"I understand."

I hear footsteps walk towards me, "Elena?" Damon says his voice full of concern, "Are you okay?" I flinch at the feel of Damon's hand on my back, but not from pain or anger but from need. The heat from his hand alone, on me sends fire through my veins.

I stumble to feet. The need was becoming unbearable. "Elena!" I hear Damon call from behind me. I keep walking, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

Damon grabs onto my wrist bringing me to a stop. I claw at his fingers desperate for the fire to be quenched.

The next thing I know my back is beginning slammed into the cold building wall. "Elena," Damon whispers lightly cupping my cheeks, "Elena look at me."

Slowly I allow myself to look at Damon. I clench my hands trying to prevent then from touching him. "Damon you need to stop touching me."

Confusion and hurt was written all over his face as he removes his hands from my face.

We stand in complete silence for what felt like hours. During that time it started raining, drenching us quickly.

The sight of Damon standing before me his shirt sticking to him like a second skin was not helping me keep myself in check.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Damon finally breaks the silence.

"I just need a minute." I say mentally cursing myself for how husky my voice came out. Damon's eyes turn black from the unintentional effect I had on him.

I watch as water drips from his hair to his upper lip, he unconsciously licks the water from his lip. That one motion broke what little resolve I had left.

I push myself away from the wall, grabbing the back of Damon's head and smash my lips against his. Damon stiffens against me only to recover by me licking his bottom lip and pulling it between my teeth.

He lifts me up wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushes me into the wall grinding himself into me, causing lust to shoot down to my core.

"Damon," I whisper against his lips, "I need you."

He smirks against my lips, "I don't need to be told twice." He lets me down but not before giving me one last harsh kiss before we run back to his Camaro, speeding all the way to the Boarding House.

* * *

_I know. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger :) But w__hat do you think will happen?_

_Please let me know by reviewing. I really do love reading what you guys have to say so please REVIEW!_

_Until next time :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I posted a chapter but I hope this will make up for it :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Bound To You

Chapter 13:

_I watch as water drips from his hair to his upper lip and unconsciously lick the water from his lip. That one motion broke what little resolve I had left. _

_I push myself away from the wall, grabbing the back of Damon's head and smash my lips against his. Damon stiffens against me only to recover by me licking his bottom lip and pulling it between my teeth._

_He lifts me up wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushes me into the wall grinding himself into me, causing lust to shoot down to my core._

_"Damon," I whisper against his lips, "I need you." _

_He smirks against my lips, "I don't need to be told twice." He lets me down but not before giving me one last harsh kiss before we run back to his Camaro, speeding all the way to the Boarding House. _

The tension in the car was deafening to say the least. All the way to the Boarding House the atmosphere seemed to get heavier and heavier, and even though Damon was going 50 above the speed limit, it seemed to take forever.

We speed into the driveway of the Boarding House and I'm out of the car before it's even put in park.

Walking up the driveway I feel Damon's strong arms wrap around my waist and racing us into the house using his vamp speed. As soon as the door was kicked closed, my back was slammed against it causing me to gasp in surprise. Taking the opportunity, Damon slides his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan with pleasure, while tangling one of his hands in my wet hair.

Not being able to stop myself I run my hands down his chest and under his wet shirt, feeling the hard muscle of his abs beneath my fingers.

Unwilling to part myself from Damon's lips, I push him backwards into the parlor ripping open his button down in the process and tossing it somewhere by the entrance. Pushing Damon into the nearest wall, I rack my nails down Damon's hard chest causing him to hiss against my lips.

Spinning us around so my back was against the wall, Damon starts attacking my neck with his lips.

I lose control of a moan as soon as Damon started to nip and suck on my pulse point. "God!"

Damon chuckles against my neck sending shivers down my spine. Smirking I push Damon into the nearest coach and straddle his hips. Nipping and sucking my way down his neck and chest, I grind into him causing Damon to grown. "What was it you were laughing at?" I whisper seductively in his ear.

Flipping us over so Damon was laying on top of me, he ripped my shirt from my body and started attacking my chest with his amazing lips. Damon locks my wrists above my head, while dancing his fingers on the inside of my thigh, "You can call me whatever you want," he whispers in my ear nipping his way up my jaw to my lips, "as long as you scream it." he growls kissing me harshly.

"God Damon, if you're going to have company at least have the decency to entertain them in your bedroom, no one wants to see that."

Snapping our heads a part Damon and I look at the source of the voice. Standing there in the entrance of the parlor was none other than Caroline and beside her stood Stefan.

"Caroline?"

"Elena?"

Pushing Damon off of me I look at Caroline and Stefan's shocked faces.

_'Oh my god!'_

"Please tell me I am hallucinating and that I didn't just walk in on you and Damon almost having sex." Caroline says her voice increasing with anger.

Getting off the coach I quickly walk to where Damon threw my shirt and put it back on. Out of the corner of my eye I see Damon standing there still completely shirtless.

"Elena!"

"It's not what it looks like." I say unable to look anywhere near Stefan's direction.

"So you weren't just dry humping/making out with your boyfriends brother?" Caroline says raising her eyebrow daring me to argue with her.

"_Ex-_"

"No that's pretty much what happened." Damon says dryly, interrupting me.

"Damon!"

"What Elena?" he turns to glare at me, "Are you really going to deny what happened here? They saw everything that happened-"

"Nothing happened!"

"But it would have if they didn't walk in! I know it, they know it; even if you are too stubborn to admit it. Anyone with eyes can see you're attracted to me. Hell, most men would think I'm insane to spend so much time with you without even trying to sleep with you."

"Is that why you spend so much time with me?" I ask challenging him. _'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no!'_

Damon rolls his eyes and looks over at his brother. Reluctantly I look up fearful for the look that's on Stefan's face. I was expecting heartbroken, sad, mopey Stefan; what I saw though I would not have expected in a million years. Stefan stood there completely unsurprised by what just happened before him.

"Hello brother." Damon says smirking. "You don't mind if I make out with your girlfriend, right?"

"_Ex-_girlfriend-"

Damon interrupts once again, "It's not like you really mind. You had Katherine and Elena. It's only fair I get to try them both out."

"What the hell D-"

The next think we know we are complete darkness.

"Great, the powers out." Caroline says breaking the silence.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Damon says, his voice full of his usual snark.

"You're a jackass."

"You love my ass."

"Will you two shut up." Stefan says, speaking for the first time. "I'm going to find some candles while the two of you deal with...whatever."

I watch Stefan walk away running his fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair. Looking back at Caroline, I watch her eye both me and Damon.

"Well!" Care says.

"What?"

"You know exactly what Elena Gilbert!"

"Caroline-"

"Blondie don't you have somewhere else to be? I don't know maybe walking your boyfriend?" Damon says glaring her way.

"Fu-"

"Hey!" I scream. I am starting to feel a headache coming on.

Stefan comes back into the now quiet room with an armful of candles. I watch as he places them out throughout the room, lighting them as he goes. As soon as he's done, Damon starts to build a fire to give the room more light. Sort of seems pointless to me considering I'm the only one in the room that can't see in the dark.

Throughout the awkward silence I move to sit on the couch Damon and I were previously on. I can't help but admire the way the light from the fire reflects of his skin making him look even better looking, especially since he was kneeling there completely shirtless. I lick my lips nervously as I look over at Caroline glaring at me.

I roll my eyes before breaking the silence. "So are you done interrogating me, Care? Because Stefan doesn't seem upset."

"Of course he is Elena! He's still madly in love with you. And I know that you love him too."

"I am. I'm not going to deny it." I look at Stefan as I continue, "I still love you, it's just..."

"You're not in love with me." Stefan says with a small smile on his face. "I understand Elena. I've known this for a while."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Elena." He says as he turns to walk to the front door but stops and turns back to me, "And I don't hate you for having feelings for Damon."

"I don't-"

"Don't fight it Elena." Stefan says as he silently walks out of the Boarding House with Caroline on his trail.

* * *

Damon and I said nothing as we hear the click on the lock turning and the sound of an engine driving away.

I start to get to nervous to say anything, fearing that Damon's going to snap.

I briefly look over at him standing in front of the other couch, watching as he takes a sip of the bourbon he recently poured.

Looking back at the fire I watch the flames change, helping me not think about anything that happened tonight. But the sound of glass breaking breaks me out of my little world bring me back to the present.

"What the hell, Damon?"

"That's all you have to say? Are we just supposed to pretend that none of that happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Damon."

"Of course you don't, because everything has to be your way Elena and you expect everyone to be happy with it. I'm not my pathetic brother Gilbert so don't you dear try to treat me like him. We are doing something because I want it for once." He says walking closer to me.

"I'm not doing this Damon."

"Why did you kiss me?" Damon says ignoring my comment, "Why did you let all this happen if you don't have feelings for me?" I don't say anything resulting in him to smirk. "Maybe the witch was right. You're nothing but a childish coward, hiding from the truth." He sneers at me.

I stand up and meet him half way in front of the fireplace, "What are you hoping that you're right. That you proved that I'm just like Katherine? That is why you brought her up to Stefan right? She had both of you but she chose Stefan, like I chose Stefan." I say. The anger I feel from both Damon and myself fuel me to continue, "You can't deal with the fact that no one will ever pick you, Damon! Not Katherine, not your father and no one!"

I see a flash of pain in his eyes but he covers it up with indifference, "Awe. Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

I raise my hand to smack him, only for him to grab my wrist in his iron like grip. Pushing me up against the fireplace, he locks me between the wall and his chest.

"I hate you." I say threw my teeth.

"Say it like you mean it," Damon taunts in my ear.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I repeat.

I don't notice that I have started crying until I watch Damon wipe the tears off my cheeks with his free hand.

"If that's really true, than why are you crying?" he says his voice no loader than I whisper.

I just stare into his blue eyes, unwilling to say anything.

"For once in your life Elena, tell someone how you really feel." Damon's voice was full of power.

I push him away from me, not even thinking about what I was going to say, "I hate that I love you!"

* * *

_Well that's the end of chapter 13! How did you guys like it? I know there is a huge __cliff-hanger but hopefully you don't hate me too much for that. Or Delena getting cockblocked again :s  
_

_But still let me know what you think about this chapter or about what will happen next. I really do love hearing what you guys have to say._

_Until next time_


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy Thanksgiving! I hope all of my Canadian readers are enjoying their long weekend as much as me. And to kick of a sad end to the long weekend, here is an amazing chapter that I know everyone is going to love._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

Bound To You:

Chapter 14:

"_I hate that I love you!"_

"What?"

My eyes grow wide at the realization of what I just said, _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell did I say that? I don't love Damon, I don't love Damon, I _Hate_ Damon! Why does it feel like I'm lying?'_

"You compelled me to say that, didn't you?" I say glaring at Damon.

"What? I thought you knew me a little better than that." Damon says hurt written all over his face.

He moves further away from me, giving me the room I obviously need to calm down, but it only causes me to miss the warmth of his body against mine making me angrier.

"It's something you would do. It's something you have _tried_ to do. Are you that desperate for me to sleep with you that you would try to compel those feelings into me?"

As soon as those words leave my mouth I regret them, I am crushed with wave after wave of guilt and anger that I feel towards myself. Even though Damon's face is masked with anger I can feel the unbearable pain my words caused him. _'Oh my god. Why did I say that.'_

"Damon-"

"Don't," he says, his voice as cold as ice, "Don't apologize. You have never lied to me before, so don't start now."

"Damon, please." I say tears sliding down my cheeks, "I'm sorry-"

"I know that I can't apologize enough for all the things I have done to you and everyone you love," Damon says completely ignoring the fact that I was talking, "and I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Damon-"

"That's why when this spell is lifted, I'm leaving." I watch as a small amount of warmth returns to Damon's blue eyes as he speaks. I know he can feel what his words are doing to me all the sadness it's causing me. He can feel how much I care.

"No." I say my voice suddenly full of strength, "You're not leaving."

"Elena-"

"No! You promised me you would never leave me. I need you Damon! You can't leave me!" At the thought of never seeing Damon again hits me, I feel my heartbreak. _'Damon can't leave me. He can't do that to me.'_

As I gaze at Damon, nervously waiting for him to say something, anything. I start playing with the locket around my neck. The locket that Stefan gave me, the one that just so happens to be full of Vervain.

With out a moment's hesitation I rip the locket from my neck and drop it aimlessly on the floor.

"Elena what are you doing?"

"Compel me."

"What? Elena-"

"Compel me to forget Damon. If you are serious about leaving compel me to forget you and about everything that we have gone though because honestly I would rather not remember you than have to feel like a part of me is dying when you walk out of my life forever." I plead to him.

"I'm not going to do that." Damon says, as he looks me over.

"Fine," I say as I push myself away from the fireplace and walk up to him. I don't even hesitate as I grip onto the hair on the back of his neck and smash my lips against his.

Instead of responding he gently pushes me away, "We can't, Elena."

"Are you of all people really going to say no? I know you have feelings for me Damon. I can feel them."

"It doesn't matter if I have feelings for you. They're not going to make a difference. You won't admit you have feelings for me without accusing me of compelling you."

"Than compel me Damon. That way you get an honest answer out of me." I watch him roll his eyes as I continue; "This is not just about me and my denial Damon, but also about your trust issues. You don't believe that anyone can have honest feelings for you."

"You can't blame me, Elena." He says getting angry, "You said it yourself. The only person who ever loved me died when I was young! Katherine used me. My own father hated me. I have a reason to not believe you after everything that has happened that you-" he does finish before I kiss him again, and unlike the last kiss he doesn't fight it. He gives in to what I want, what he wants.

As we kiss everything seems to snap into place. I am in love with Damon. It explains everything. Why I get jealous when he's with anything that is wearing a skirt, why I couldn't stand Andie, why my heart seems to want to burst out of my chest whenever Damon smiles at me, everything.

"Damon," I say as we pull away slightly so I could look into his beautiful blue eyes, "I _do_ love you." I silently plead for him to believe me. He searches for any hint of hesitation, and from the smirk on his face he found none.

He briefly crushes his lips on mine again, allowing me to pull his bottom lip into my mouth. Smirking as I hear him groan deep in his chest, I push him back and pull my shirt back over my head. "Maybe we sound take Caroline's advice and take this somewhere else." I say as I run my hands down Damon's already naked chest.

Taking the opportunity Damon bring his head down to my neck and starts nipping his way up to my ear, "and why would we do that?" he whispers hotly.

"Because," I say walking towards the parlor exit, noticing how I haven't walked into the barrier yet. I look over my shoulder at Damon as I continue, "you may be lucky enough to make me scream." I smirk as I see Damon's eyes darken with lust.

It doesn't take long for Damon to use his speed to rid us of our clothes and up to his bedroom.

* * *

I slowly wake up after many satisfying rounds with Damon, to the feeling of someone kissing down my neck to my chest. I open my eyes to see Damon hovering above me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Hi," I say smiling as I run my fingers through his messy dark hair.

"Hi yourself."

"What are you up to?" I ask as I feel him run his fingers up and down my thigh, causing a bundle of need to grow in my stomach.

"Why is it that you always think I'm up to something?" he asks mock hurt.

"Because you are always up to something," I say kissing the corner of his mouth, "and the look in your eyes." I whisper softly, "Your beautiful blue eyes."

"Well, I was hoping you were up for a few more rounds." He says smirking.

"What, 4 wasn't enough?"

Damon lowers himself on to my body, causing me to moan softly. Taking the opportunity, I start kissing and licking down his neck, biting softly. I can't help but smile when I hear him groan above me.

"Stop teasing Elena."

"On one condition." I push him back slightly so I could look him in the eyes.

"Really? You get a guy all worked up to get him to do something? I never figured you to be this evil Miss. Gilbert."

"Can you be serious for a minute?" I ask cupping his cheeks, "I want all of you, Damon. And I want to give you all of me."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion only for the realization to dawn on him, "No, Elena. I-"

"Please Damon?"

"I could hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you. I could never do this with Stefan and to be honest I never wanted to do it with him. I want to do it with you."

He kisses my head softly before whispering, "Fine. But-"

"You won't hurt me, Damon. I trust you."

I smile slightly as I feel Damon brush my hair way from my neck, kissing down until he reached my pulse point.

He pulls away in order to bite his wrist but I stop him, "Wait."

I silently trace the veins under his eyes to his cheeks. His blue eyes are now completely red with blood, "You're so beautiful." I whisper.

Instead of answering, Damon bites into his wrist. I grab on to his wrist and slowly lick the blood from his open wound, causing him to moan.

I smirk as I start drinking deeply, enjoying the warmth of his blood going down my throat. As soon as I feel Damon bite into my neck I lose control of the moan I have been withholding. An incredible amount of pleasure went through me each time I feel Damon pull more blood from my body. I can feel the same thing going on through Damon. Not from the bond but from his blood.

I quickly flip us over, with the newly found energy running through my veins.

Both of us pulling away from the other in order to catch our breath, but I quickly pull Damon's lips to mine, weirdly turned on by the taste of my blood on Damon's tongue.

"Damon," I whisper against his lips, "Shower. Now."

I feel him smirk against my lips, "Way a head of you, sweetheart."

I can't help but laugh as he speeds us into the shower.

* * *

_Damon and Elena finally had sex! Woohhooo! You all have been so patient so I thought I would finally take you out of your misery._

_Please let me know what you think about this chapter or in general by reviewing. I actually do read what you guys say so please keep reviewing!_

_Until next time. :)_


End file.
